gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Margaery Tyrell
Karalienė Mardžerė Tairel - pagrindinė veikėja antrame, trečiame, ketvirtame, penktame ir šeštame sezonuose. Personažą vaidina aktorė Natalie Dormer. Ji debiutavo serialo antrame sezone „What is Dead May Never Die“ serijoje. Mardžerė buvo velionio karaliaus Renlio Barateono žmona, kuris buvo pareiškiąs pretenzijas į Geležinį Sostą ir dalyvavo Penkių Karalių Kare. Jos tėvas Lordas Meisas Tairelis yra Žemupio valdovas. Ji susižadė su Karaliumi Džofriu Barateonu po Juodųjų Vandenų Mušio, ir labai trumpai tampa karaliene, iki tol kol Džofris miršta užnuodytas per jų pačių vestuvių puotą. Po to ji susižadi su jaunesniuoju Džofrio broliu ir sosto paveldėtoju Tomenu Barateonu. Merdžerė yra gerai žinoma dėl savo grožio, politinių suktybių, ir ambicijų, tačiau ji turi ir gailestingąją bei gerąją charakterio pusę. Dėl Sersėjos Lanister machinacijų, Merdžerė neseniai buvo suimta Tikėjimo Karių dėl melagingų parodymų ginant jos brolį Lorą, šiuo metu jie abu laukia savo teismo. Biografija Prielaida Merdžerė yra vienintelė Ledi Aleri Tairel ir Lordo Meiso Tairelio dukra, kuris yra Žemupio lordas. Žemupys yra vienas iš sudedamųjų Septynių Karalysčių regionų ir Taireliųvienos iš Didžiųjų Karalystės giminių. Mardžerė gimė ir užaugo savo giminės būstinėje ir regioninėje sostinėje Haigardene (Aukštasodyje). Ji yra labai artima su savo broliu Seru Loru Taireliu, dar žinomu kaip „Gėlių Riteris“. Ji taip pat yra labai artima su savo tarnaitėmis, Sera Durnvel ir Mira Forester, su kuriomis ji gyvena Karaliaus Uoste, o ansčiau pačiame Haigardene. Yra minima , kad ji yra tokia protinga, kokia yra graži.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Storm's End entry 2 sezonas .]] Mardžerė susituokia su Karaliumi Renliu Barateonu, kuris yra jos brolio Loro meilužis, tačiau jinai baiminasi dėl judviejų santykių. Praėjus dviems savaitėms po Mardžerės ir Renlio santuokos, jie taip jos ir neįtvirtino. Renlis įkūrė stovyklą Audros Žemėse, netoli jo giminės būstinės Vėtrų Gūžtos. Stovykloje vyksta riterių turnyras. Mardžerę nuvylė jos brolis Loras kaip pralaimėjo kovą su moterimi Briana iš Tarto. Asmenybė Mardžerės grožis yra lyginimas su jos protu, kurio ji turi labai daug. Mardžerė ir jos charakteris yra labai panašus į jos senelės Olena Tairel. Jos abi gerai moka manipuliuoti, taip žino kaip įsitraukti į politiką. Vienas iš pagrindinių Mardžerės talentų yra jos sugebėjimas greitai pavergti žmones. Pasirodymai TV serialas Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Nuotraukų galerija Margaery and Renly.jpg|Behind the scenes image of Margaery and Renly Baratheon. Margaery.jpg|Margaery at the tourney. Margaery Promo.jpg|Mardžerės oficiali nuotrauka Margaery_Tyrell_Valar_Dress.png|HBO reklaminė Mardžerės nuotrauka antrojo sezono finale, „Valar Morghulis“ GameOfThronesS3-14.jpg|Margaery and Joffrey Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna and Loras in "Second Sons". 1795689_10152002437807734_1273799437_n.jpg|Season 4 Promotion Picture Margaery-Game-of-Thrones.png margaery1.jpg Margaery-Tyrell-Season-4.jpg IFI Pre-Release 5.png|Margaery as she appears in the video game. Margaery, smugness.jpg|Now wed to Tommen, Margaery smugly flaunts her newfound royal position. GOT S6 29.png GOT S6 46.png Giminės medis Nuorodos en:Margaery Tyrell de:Margaery Tyrell es:Margaery Tyrell fr:Margaery Tyrell it:Margaery Tyrell pl:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл Tyrell, Margaery Category:Mirę Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Category:Personažai Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Category:Season 6 Characters